


King Father

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Hakuno is capable of bein g a Master of many Servants. What would happen if she summoned a father instead of someone that turned out to fall in love with her?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	King Father

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

The great King Lugalbanda had a long life, a fruitful life. He spent his time as a soldier.

A King.

A husband and father to his dearest wife, Ninsun, and energetic son and heir, Gilgamesh, that took after her in almost all ways.

He died as a king, leaving said son too young to rule but more than confident in him succeeding beyond any expectations as no one but his son could truly achieve.

Meaning he was at peace in death…. Well accepted it as the end.

Which was why the insistent gaze of _**Other**_ gained his notice. As a dead spirit the only gaze upon him should be Ereshkigal as a soul in her domain. But this… it did not feel like any god Lugalbanda could remember in his time alive. Not any entity from his considerably long life.

Still he felt nothing but observation and that was nothing he was not used to from life. Still…. There beneath it was a different feeling. A plea from someone young.

Lugalbanda “looked” into the presence and felt himself falling… when he should Not feel anything at all. Information flooding himself as the odd _glitch_ ‘an odd word to be sure of indeed’ as the world tried to respond and react to the summoning of the child in front of him. One that looked more closely like a young maiden that should have been wed with children of her own. Unfortunately for this _Moon Cell_ , Lugalbanda was used to being quick. In this case to seize information before it was unavailable.

A child. A literal creation made to look like a young maiden coming alive today for the first time with a soul of her own. The Entity so like Nanna wavered on how to handle the one that looked like the wife of the sun and enemy of the sun’s twin. Nanna had created his own little moon.

“I ask are you the one to summon me from the depths of Kur?”

“I did!” She clearly had no idea what he meant, but her eyes were determined to _live_. That settled it. Ninsun had always wanted another child. Now he could bring her a daughter of their own. He was adopting her. The Entity like Nanna called the Moon Cell was just not deserving her. A little goddess in human form that called him forth when the Moon Cell didn’t even keep him on record. He meant what he said.

“Then Little Moon call me Abum and I shall show all that challenge us of my power.” A daughter ought to know the way to address her father.

* * *

His daughter knew not anything. Nothing of the fact she was a creation of a creature like Nanna. There was no recognition in the fact that she had mana. Not even a trace. The Name Hakuno Kishinami was even suspect for her name. Unfortunately, she seemed to be attached to it. Hakuno it was.

Clearly this meant that it was up to him to teach his child in the ways of the world. He knew little of magic…. Although the ever helpful “Nurse” called Sakura was easily capable of healing magic, as well as sending his daughter’s …. Device a message on where to find books on magic. There was even supposed to be another clerk attendant that could assist in locating information. At least if you asked the right password it seemed. This Sakura seemed unable to deny her information so long as it was not on her next opponent. Excellent. They could have her study the way of magic in the so-called dungeons while he got used to his new state as a Servant. Servant Rider: Lugalbanda had a nice ring to it. Not as good as Lugalbanda father, husband, and king. It would do for now. He DID retire as king.

Now to find more information for them and a place to shop. His daughter truly needed better clothes and accessories. Not even mentioning the soaps and oils she should need. Especially after noting their room was a storage closet. Classroom or no classroom as an excuse. She needed things. She needed teaching …. Perhaps even daggers for if she is recharging her time to use mana as well.

As well as all the doting a father can ask for on his daughter. Truly a father’s work is never done. A mother’s as well, but unfortunately this just meant Ninsun, his dear wife, would just spend more time to make up for not being present now to spoil their daughter later. Besides, she was with their son. He needed at least one parent for advice on hand.

* * *

“Sakura said there were books and records on how to do magic,” Hakuno began with her eyes wide in earnest wonder, “Can you point me to the ones on the basics? Especially for healing. I don’t want to bother Sakura all the time when I could learn to do it myself.”

“Sakura is the primary one in charge of the infirmary for masters.” The one behind the desk pointed out bewildered as if they did not understand _why_ they were being asked this, but pleased all the same.

“Oh, I suppose that means I can talk to her at lunch time with the material. I don’t want her to feel uncomfortable.”

“It is indeed wise to ask for help from a Master Healer. An apprentice is allowed to ask for help.” As a father and a soldier he knew learning things not to do was important so not to be confused at a crucial time of use in the skill later on. Now was the best time for theory and minor practice before she went into danger with him as they fought for their lives. Well her life.

“Do… will you need more assistance…?”

Hakuno’s smile blossomed at the aid behind the desk. “All the time. It looks like I will be seeing you almost every day now.”

Red cheeks and a stutter of, “Uh … okay,” was the shy and pleased response.

* * *

“Abum said we needed to get more things to make the room feel more like home, and more things in general come to think of it. Do you have anything that can help with that?” Hakuno was eager to talk to more people not considered a master. Many of them sneering that she knew nothing. Lugalbanda wondered at their lack of wisdom to not notice what his daughter was, it seemed the so called intelligence they received was no more than a green soldier looking for their first taste of blood. Fools the lot of them. As Masters of ‘Hacking’ they should have found the information much like himself who was incapable of the action.

The merchant on the other hand looked pleased to listen to his daughter speak, opening a selection of goods just for her. Excellent.

Lugalbanda stepped in solid form right beside his daughter. “Show me the wares and let us talk _prices_.” He was NOT letting them cheat his daughter out of her due as a princess. Nor waste the time of instructing her on the basics of managing the treasury for one’s home and pleasure.

The shopkeeper paled.

* * *

The Moon Cell was a fool. Time did not pass in the dungeon. Only inside the school building.

Lugalbanda’s daughter inherited his not give up attitude. She would take this advantage with all they had to grow strong. And apparently rich…. How much money did these fools waste missing in this hall of fighting? The treasures were simply easy to locate. Even for those small pleading petitions that the one Taiga. 

* * *

“The body must have a solid foundation,” Abum instructed Hakuno as he talked as well as walked her through a routine to defend herself both with and without a knife. The pair were resting in a section of the labyrinth. Waiting for her magic to return without the use of a meal. Although now that she knows that cooking is a thing that was useful she might try her own hand at it. Sakura had tea and snacks. Perhaps they could make them together? She was so nice under all of that confusion. Her librarian friend would be glad for the next selection in her checkouts. They really must be bored of all the masters ignoring them aside from ordering books on their opponents. She was given a lot of tips and extra resources just for talking to them.

You couldn’t learn everything from books. Her abum’s training taught her that. 

* * *

His daughter was finally getting used to the clothes he insisted on her wearing. Commandeering a few of those not fighting in this death tournament to act as handmaiden, tailors. and advisers was important. His daughter needed those things and their new status as her attendants filled them with purpose and pride.

As they should. Much like the cook who was boasting in his expression to Hakuno taking delight in her meal’s dessert.

* * *

The one Master called Rin was looking over in disbelief as his daughter once again smiled her way. The creature called BB, identical to Nurse Sakura, caused a distortion in the Labyrinth. They had won the war completely. Defeating the farce of a ruler called Twice when she showed up in incredible anger at missing her ‘Senpei’ at every corner. Apparently one of Lugalbanda’s abilities of defying the expectations and changing fate even in the face of gods caused her to fail in her mission to abduct her before the final round against the child king, the poor boy had no fine examples to rule unlike his own son.

She wanted to make a point of distorting the use of time with the grail near her was fine. His daughter and her six handmaidens including Rin and Sakura were in for a treat as he and his daughter took advantage of this. After all the Entity deciding to pull an Ishtar and destroy his child for the Aya like looks was rather planned for since the round with the ghost child.

Time to use the grail and BB’s own work to take his daughter home. She had a mother to meet.

**_“Call forth the Storm under the blessing of the Sun. By order of the pact; let us ride from the rivers of fate Birds of the Anzu!”_ **

The storms not seen on the Moon Cell would not be out of place on the spot observed on Jupiter as a wish and the actions of a father made a false goddess’s plans obsolete by making the actions their own.

A small Moon Goddess and the Husband of Ninsun disappeared along with six others. The Birds somehow knowing _exactly_ where and when to go. 

* * *

“My Goddess there is a man with seven maidens in the entry of the temple requesting to see you.”

A tall and slender woman with long golden hair and slit crimson eyes turned their eyes to one of her followers. More concerned at the feel of power in her temple unknown to her. “And what makes this man believe that I will meet with him?” She had no reason to. It was impudent for a mortal to even do anything this bold like demand her presence. No matter what her temple maiden had toned down.

“My Goddess he sends word that he had brought you a daughter to spoil and her six handmaidens that need proper guidance as well as that he’s …forgive me for quoting him my goddess: He is finally back to enjoy retirement as 'just Lugalbanda with his wife the beautiful Ninsun.’"

A pressure emanated in the room following that statement. The goddess staring at the door with more concentration the temple maiden had seen in her life from her deity. Only for the chilling pressure to stop just as suddenly. The goddess moved with a purpose to the room where the travelers remained.

The maiden scurried after her patron goddess, unwilling to leave her alone in this absurdity. Still slower than the otherworldly woman that she followed. She was utterly perplexed at the sight before her when she caught up: her goddess embracing the man in fervor. She only stopped at his declaration of her 'daughter' needing a mother's touch. Said goddess eagerly held the maiden dressed as a princess much like she did her own son, the king, when he ventured in for advice.

What one only knew what the king would do at this change at his own mother's temple.


End file.
